This is it
by thepossibiltyforjoy
Summary: It had been less then 12 hours since Beckett almost threw her life away, but right now this is where she was meant to be. Based after the "Always" episode. I do not own Castle in anyway or form. In the end I decided that this Fanfic would be better as a One-Shot. :)


*****A/N: So guys, I decided to read over my first chapter of my fan-fiction and decided it needed changing. I have changed it a bit and it's been edited again, so here is the better quality chapter! I hope you still are enjoying it, after re-writing this I have now found inspiration on where the next chapter is going. I'm so sorry it's been so long with updating, but I literally had writer's block, bad. But i'm back and I can't wait to write and read all your reports back! Thank you.- G.*  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1:<p>

She feels the touch of his hands, slowly inching up and down her spine, she feels his hand slowly sliding over her waist line, drawing her closer to this body, she feels the warmth of his body, soothing the cold she was feeling, it gave her goosebumps. She felt his soft lips, slowly kissing her, starting from her spine leading to the back of her neck, slowly inching towards her face, following her delicate features; she turns back, smiling at each other, they are about to embrace in another passionate kiss...

Kate felt somebody sliding down behind her, she wanted to know who it was, but her day-dream was just too good to give up just yet.

Reaching for her shoulders he begins to massage her, Kate quickly arose from her day-dream, forgetting she was in the bathtub, she turned and there he was, Mr. Richard Castle, in the flesh looking at her like never before. She smiled at him, slowly biting her bottom lip, remembering that just over 12 hours ago, she was hanging off the edge of a building screaming Castle's name over and over again, scared she was never going to see him one last time. Now she's sitting here in his bathtub after finally giving all of her to him, Kate finally felt happy.

_"Babe" _Rick said in his soft voice, making Kate weak at the knees.

_"Mmm" _she murmured still mesmerized by the massage Rick was giving her.

_"So you're on- one board with this, right?" _He continued _"It's not some "I quit my job, I almost died, I'm in crisis" thing?" _He asked suggestively, worried that this was a one night stand, a mistake she regretted. Rick has so many thoughts running through his head.

Kate leaned forward and stood up, by this stage Rick thought, this is it, she's leaving.

But Kate turned around, kneeling down so that she could get comfortable wrapping her legs around his waist. (this was difficult as Rick had no idea what she was trying to do, he moved forward and helped her sit down) Kate's hands latched around his neck smiling at Rick, he slowly put his hands around her waist pulling her closer, she smiled again and began her answer _"Castle, I almost died and all I could think about was you, so ugh, no. Not for me"_.

Kate kissed Rick slowly touching his bottom lip with her tongue wanting an entrance for that perfect kiss; Rick didn't hold back and let her in. Once they finally stopped embracing their new- found love. Rick replies _"Okay, me either."_

_"Okay, good"_

_"Good" _and with that they decide to get out of the bath and continue on their day doing whatever they wanted to, together.

Walking into Castle's bedroom, she looked around and laughed to herself, she saw her clothes all over the place, her top half over the door, her pants near the end of the bed, her bra and underwear were somewhere, the bed was a mess where they had made endless amounts of passionate love. Castle walks in and sees Beckett now smiling to herself, biting her lip.

_"So you liked it?" _Beckett asked Castle as she realized that he was there.

_"Yeah" _Castle couldn't stop nodding when he answered the question.

_"Even the part where..."_

_"Especially that part, I loved it!" _Castle replied with a little glint in his eye. Kate looked at Castle with love and passion in her eyes, smiling to herself she knew, this is where she was meant to be, this is real and this is it.

* * *

><p><strong> So I hope my updated version is much better than the original one, I feel much more confident in this one! Feel free to leave your thoughts and any advice or certain things you'd like to see when I'm developing this story! - G.<strong>


End file.
